


paint on your smiles

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [20]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"rangers" fill. Dealing with the press and public was possibly the worse part of being a pilot, ut their wore their clothes like their battle armour and faced it with smiles as weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint on your smiles

The one thing the rangers all hated about piloting was the bloody _press events._ Public interest or some crap like that. They were pulled from their drive suits with bruises on their ribs and cuts on their arms and stuffed into suits and dresses that felt more constricting then that suit of armour ever did.

But they smiled. Oh, how they smiled.


End file.
